An attempt will be made to develop a diagnostic approach in cases of pancreatic carcinoma. Heterologous antiserum will be raised by carcinomas of pancreas. It will be examined for carcinoma - and embryonic tissue specificity. Corresponding antigens will be partially purified. They will be used to raise antibodies reacting with a narrow range of antigens. Such antibodies will be boung in affinity chromatography to obtain sufficient amounts of partially purified antigens for detailed studies. For subsequent investigations purified antigens would be available to raise monospecific diagnostic immune sera.